Open Heart
by DA830
Summary: A second take on Kaze and Selena's S Support, where she does reveal her past instead of waiting for the war to end. Slight spoilers for their conversation, I guess? One-shot.


A lone soul walks by the lake in the dead of night. The air is silent, punctuated by the gentle ruffles of the lazy breeze.

The moon's reflection shines bright in the water. There isn't a single cloud to obscure its shining presence. The stars dot the dark sky with their alluring beauty, forming pictures and telling stories of old.

Kaze crouches down, dipping a finger in the pristine mirror. The disturbance sends ripples flowing through its whole, warping its reflection. "The moon is so bright tonight…" he murmurs, taking note. "I can't imagine anyone would risk attacking at this time…"

He resumes his dutiful round, the final one for the night. Their group has set up camp on one side of the lake for the night, trusting the lightly wooded area to give substantial protection.

As he nears the camp, the sight becomes clearer. A figure is standing at the bank of the lake. In the light of the moon, he can see burgundy hair, twin tails, mercenary armour. A sword hangs by her belt.

"Selena?" he calls out tentatively. His hand resides on a hidden dagger. Her upper body is still bound in darkness. She turns towards him and steps forward, revealing it _is_ her.

She sees his worried look. "Kaze? What's wrong?"

He relaxes his tensed muscles. "Ah, Selena. I'm pleased to see you. I'm just finishing up my night patrol, I feared you were an enemy scout."

She visibly relaxes as well, and he moves on. "What are _you_ doing here at this unsightly hour?" he questions. "Your shift isn't for a few days."

Her expression becomes guarded ever so slightly, but he can still feel it. Maybe it's the furrowing of her eyebrows, or the thinning of her lips. "I was just watching the moon. It's so pretty tonight…" She exhales, making tiny disturbances on the lake's edge.

"I see…" he breathes, although he doesn't really see at all. "Is something wrong?"

She withdraws behind folded arms and opens her mouth to speak, but the ninja cuts her off. "Ah, no. Forgive me," he apologizes. "It just felt for a moment I was intruding." He decides to push his luck a little further. "It seemed like you were remembering something. Another place perhaps…?" He watches her stiffen and knows he has struck gold. "Your homeland?"

"Wh-what?" Her cheeks turn a faint rose colour, completely caught off guard. "How - I mean, no!"

"I am sorry." He bows. "Forget I said anything."

"Forget?" She smiles, although it is laced with bitterness. "No...I won't _forget_. Not what you said...and not you, either…" Her voice drops down to a whisper by the end of the sentence.

"Selena?" _I'm confused._

"You'd better remember me, too. You hear? _No matter_ what happens…" He looks her in the eye. She doesn't make eye contact, instead looking down to his right. He's always loved that about her.

"Selena...does this have to do with your secret?" He rests a hand on her shoulder. His voice is gentle. To his relief, she doesn't brush it off. "Will you be leaving us someday?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," she replies, but she sounds unsure.

He quietly gathers his breath, gathering courage for what he's about to do. "Please...don't."

"Huh?" She meets his eyes for the first time.

"I beg of you. Don't go." _There's no backing out now._ He takes a deep breath. "I wish to have you here, by my side. As a friend, and…" he sighs. Her eyes widen, not daring to believe it. "Well, as my love."

Her breath catches. "Y-you mean…?"

"Yes. I have fallen for you, Selena. So, again, I beg of you. Please…" he pulls her into an embrace. "Don't ever disappear…"

"Kaze...I can't promise that…" She sounds on the verge of tears. A rare moment, even for Selena.

"No matter what secret you're keeping...I will protect you with all of my strength...if only you'll stay…"

He feels her hands, warm and soft, finally accept his gesture. "...Okay. I will try my hardest to stay with you. But I make no promises." She sounds steadier now. He is glad he could make her feel that way.

"Thank you." He is filled with elation, but must make one more request. "And please, do one more thing for me. Promise me that when this world again knows peace, you will tell me your secret."

She pushes apart gently. He is ready to take whatever answer she gives him - may it be a yes, no, even a never.

"No, Kaze…" He nods, expecting it, but still a bit disappointed. "I'll tell you now."

He stares, taken aback by her willingness to reveal. She sits, cross-legged and motions for him to follow suit.

Once they are both on the ground, she speaks. "Do you remember when you asked me of the violence I have been witness to?" She picks at the grass, staring into the watery window to the sky.

He nods again. "Very well."

She closes her eyes. A brief look of pain crosses her features, then disappears just as quickly. When she opens them, they are full of lingering sorrow.

"My entire life...I have been in war." She digs into her pocket and pulls out a ring. Silver and adorned with a single diamond. "Do you see this? This is a mark of my failure. It's my mother's wedding ring," she clarifies.

He frowns. _Is she making a joke…?_

"I couldn't save her. None of us c-could…" Her voice breaks. Tears wet the earth, but her body is still. He moves beside her, pressing a hand on her arm, comforting her.

"There were many o-others...like me…" she continues, her voice wavering, stuttering. "Our parents _died_. Our future was doomed. Until…"

She launches into the story of the ritual, sent to the future to save her doomed future. Then finally, how she was sent to help with another world's war.

"Kaze, the point is…" the tears stop and she turns to look at him. Her eyes glisten. "I've been fighting. I've seen death all my life. I watched my mother die, twice." Her eyes close, and she leans onto his shoulder. "I just want to be happy, for once in my life…"

They come again. His sleeve grows damp.

"Then let us." Her sobs quiet down. "We can be happy...together. I know you will have to leave someday...but…" He gazes across the silver expanse, where he can see the beginnings of the sun peek over the horizon. "This is what we have now. Let us enjoy the rest of this peaceful night...side by side."

"I would love...nothing more," she whispers.

"I love you, Selena."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **I was casually support grinding and I came across this. I thought I could add a little bit more to it, and so I did. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **The original support can be found at wiki/Selena_(Fates)/Supports. Scroll down until you find Kaze's S Support, which is what this is derived from.**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
